


Pair Programming

by sunalso



Series: Hackers AU [2]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hackers, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Glasgow, Marriage Proposal, Rain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-22
Updated: 2019-02-22
Packaged: 2019-11-03 20:14:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17884460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunalso/pseuds/sunalso
Summary: AU. A mini-sequel to Syntax. Jemma and Fitz have settled into their life in Glasgow. Fitz has plans on a rainy day for Jemma, she just doesn't know it yet.Beta'd by Gort.





	Pair Programming

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LibbyWeasley](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LibbyWeasley/gifts).



> Happy Birthday to the fantastic LibbyWeasley! The next step in the Syntax-verse was her request for a prezzie. I hope you enjoy, dear!

Jemma made the mouth-open, brows raised face she always used when applying mascara. The jet-black mascara was the finishing touch to her smoky-eye look, and she applied it liberally. There was a hint of blue in with her eyeshadow, which matched the streaks in her hair. She’d gone from one to several over the last year, enjoying how much they screamed that she wasn’t part of any nine-to-five work crowd.

Her fellow Marines probably wouldn’t even recognize her, with her hair and makeup. She’d perfected making wings with her dark eyeliner, and no longer ended up looking like a raccoon, and her lipstick was a deep mauve she would never have picked after she turned eighteen.

She grinned at herself in the mirror.

Fitz would tell her she was lovely no matter what she looked like, and she sure didn’t follow tips from Instagram models. It was a more retro look, but it pleased her. She liked appearing to be a bad-ass. Her outfit was black skinny jeans, low cut boots with a heel, an old band t-shirt she’d cut the arms and collar off of, and chunky silver jewelry. When she went to meet Fitz for lunch at the Central Train station, she’d toss her leather jacket on to complete the look.

Satisfied with her makeup job, she headed to the flat’s tiny kitchen. Cheery yellow curtains framed the window over the sink—one of her first additions to the place—and she hummed along to the Clash song on the radio as she put together a simple lunch for them. Fitz had left early for a meeting with a potential client for their security business and had asked her to meet him at the station for lunch, followed by dessert at his favorite little bakery. It’d be a chance to chat and people watch, which she always enjoyed.

A train rumbled by the flat, shaking everything. Jemma glanced at the clock. As usual, the 11:45 was right on time. The trains had bothered her when she’d first moved in with Fitz, but after the first month she hardly noticed them, and they were an excellent way to mark time.

Their lunch went into a tote bag, and she locked the flat’s door before running down the stairs to the pavement. Clouds had gathered overhead, threatening rain, and she hurried to the subway station. It was only a few stops to St. Enoch, and the cars weren’t packed since school had started up again.

The sky had started spitting by the time she exited the subway and made it down the block to the rail station.

The interior of Glasgow Central Station was vast, and in a rainstorm it was one of her favorite places.

Jemma found Fitz standing by the WWI shell casing, their usual meeting spot, and when he turned and smiled at her, her breath caught in her throat. He was dressed smartly in a light grey suit and tie which was much different from his regular t-shirt and jeans, and for a second she felt horribly underdressed, but then his eyes swept up and down and his smile became a grin.

“There’s my girl,” he said, pulling her into a hug.

“You’re very handsome today,” she said as he let her go, and his cheeks pinked. “I like you looking like my hacker boyfriend, but there is something to be said for a well-fitting suit.”

“Special occasion,” he muttered, taking her hand.

“How did the meeting go?”

He was leading her to a bench and sat down before he answered. “It went fine.”

“Just fine?” She perched next to him and handed him a plastic container full of salad.

Fitz frowned at it but didn’t argue. “Got done what I needed to, so—” He shrugged. She gave him a cup with his favorite dressing in it and a fork, and he dumped the dressing over the salad before taking a bite.

She had opted for balsamic vinaigrette on hers, and all the greens were from the farmer’s market, so everything tasted delicious. She closed her eyes for a moment and hummed her enjoyment. When she opened them, she found Fitz staring at her, his fork halfway to his mouth, and the fire in his gaze that usually meant she was going to be shagged senseless.

It made her wonder if the station had any unattended utility closets they could sneak into. Her nipples pebbled. She suspected it was because their first trysts had been in rather public locations, but they both had a penchant for getting it on in unlikely spots.

Fitz ate the salad on his fork. “Anyway,” he said around the lettuce. “I think it’s going to work out.”

“What company—” She was interrupted as the skies opened up and dumped on the station, the sound of the rain loud against the glass. The scent was fresh, and she tilted her head back, smiling.

Fitz scooted closer to her and kissed her throat, making her sigh. She turned and caught his lips, kissing him softly as the clatter continued.

He pulled back slightly. “I love you, Jemma,” he whispered.

“I love you too.”

They returned to their salads, though Fitz mostly picked at his, and he turned down the grapes she’d brought entirely. He’d started checking his watch, and his knee was jiggling.

Jemma put away their lunch things and stood. “Do you want to go get something sweet?”

Letting out a harsh breath, he ran a hand through his hair. “Um, actually, I have a thing to show you.”

“Okay.” He took her hand, but she stopped him. “Is everything alright?”

“Sure, I think, c’mon.”

Fitz pulled her over by the ticket booths. Huge boards showing train times hung on the wall over them.

He looked at his watch again.

“Monkey-boy?” she murmured. Something was up and using Fitz’s hacker name was a way for her to subtly ask if it was work related.

Fitz’s eyes were darting around, and he had a hand in the pocket of his suit. The palm of the one she was holding had started to sweat. Her boyfriend was nervous, and it was making her nervous. She surveyed the area, her eyes flowing over the lines of people waiting to buy tickets, the sounds of their conversations competing with the noise from the falling rain.

Nothing looked suspicious or out of the ordinary.

Jemma was certain no one was watching them. Her gaze found the entrances, looking for any movement.

The passenger’s chatter went up in volume, and she whipped her head back towards them.

The boards displaying train times were changing rapidly. Every line was disappearing and being replaced with the same thing: will you marry me?

“Oh,” she said, laughing. “Someone’s proposing. How cute.”

Jemma turned towards Fitz. He was down on one knee, a small box with a diamond ring nestled in it held out towards her.

“Jemma,” he said softly. “I love you more than anything, will you spend the rest of your life with me?”

She couldn’t process it for a second, too stunned. Fitz’s eyes were so warm and loving, and really, she’d already planned to do that anyway, which he should know. Her brain restarted. She’d actually prepared for this scenario, well not this exact one, but if he asked her to marry him.

Jemma squeezed his hand and smiled. “Zero-one-one-one-one-zero-zero-one zero-one-one-zero-zero-one-zero-one zero-one-one-one-zero-zero-one-one.”

A line formed between his brows, but then it clicked, and his face lit up like the noonday sun. He stood and wrapped her in a hug, and there was a smattering of applause.

Jemma glanced at the train time boards, glad to find them back to normal.

“You said yes in binary.” Fitz was gleeful. “You’re the best girlfriend, wait, fiancée, ever.” He took the ring from the box and slipped it on her finger, then flashed someone a thumbs-up.

There was an answering thumbs-up from a person in a hoodie with a laptop under their arm. They disappeared in the next moment.

“Was that Daisy?” Jemma asked.

“Yup.”

“Is she coming over for dinner later?”

“Yes, her and some friend named Bobbi she dragged along from the states. I invited Hunter.”

“You,” she poked him, “were not at a business meeting this morning. Monkey-boy and Quake were hacking ScotRail.”

He ducked his head. “Maybe?”

“It was very sweet.” She ran a hand down his chest. “And even before you were the most wonderful human on planet earth today, I wanted to get you alone. Any chance?”

He inhaled sharply. “Yes, ma’am.” Her toes curled. “There’s a spot I know that might work. Hid there with Hunter once.”

“Lead the way.”

He glanced around, then tugged her towards one of the concourse buildings that were paneled in dark wood. They went up the stairs to the second level, where there was a bar, but instead of going in he led her to an employees-only door with a card reader.

Using his mobile and a program she’d aided in coding, he had it open in two seconds.

“The security here is terrible,” she said.

Fitz laughed. “Lucky for us. Maybe we can offer to help.”

There was a metal staircase that led up to the top of the building where there were fans and electrical boxes. He pulled Jemma down to sit behind one, and she set down her tote, then stripped off her jacket. “This is wonderful,” she breathed. It was a bit dusty, and the air smelled a little like donuts from the Krispy Kream, but the sounds of other people had faded, the rain was loud, and they were far enough away from the windows of any offices to keep from being seen.

Fitz didn’t say anything, just took her hand with her new engagement ring and flipped it over to kiss her palm. His scruff was rough against her fingers and his mouth warm, and she shivered.

“Cold?” he asked.

“Horny.”

He flushed slightly, then scooted over and kissed her properly. Jemma was so happy for every decision she’d ever made that had landed her here, at this moment, with someone she loved.

“You look gorgeous,” he said, sneaking a hand under her shirt to stroke the skin of her back.

Jemma tugged on his tie. “I like this.” She undid the knot, but left it around his neck, then kissed him again, pushing her tongue into his mouth. Fitz moaned softly.

Her body was lighting up, and lust made her pussy throb. She yanked at Fitz’s shirt, pulling it out of his trousers so she could get her hands on him. Her nails scratched over his belly, and his hips bucked as he whimpered.

Jemma pushed herself back. His mouth tried to follow hers, but she put a hand on his chest.

“Hang on.”

Fitz made a little, pleading noise. “Jems?”

She moved her jacket over to a good spot. “Trousers and pants down. Leave everything else on. Sit on my coat.”

He hastened to comply, and she undid her jeans, wiggling out of them, but leaving her black lace knickers on.

Fitz sat cross-legged on the jacket, his back against one of the big metal boxes that housed a fan. She licked her lips as he stroked his cock to full hardness, his eyes heavily lidded. Crawling towards him, she had to pause to giggle as she realized what boxers he was wearing,

“The sock-monkeys?” she said fondly. “Did you think you needed luck to ask me?”

“It was scary, even if I was pretty sure of your answer.”

Jemma kneeled in front of him and kissed the corner of his lips. “You’re a dear.” She straddled him and pulled his tie slowly out from around his neck as he continued to run his hand up and down his length. Once she had the whole thing, she reached down and grabbed his wrist, pulling his fingers from his cock and directing his hand behind his back. She followed it with the other and used the tie to bind his wrists loosely together.

Fitz looked serene.

She pressed her forehead to his. “Condom?”

“Right jacket pocket. My right.”

Kissing him deeply, she fished out the package and held it up. “What do you think about not using these once we’re married?”

Fitz looked like he was about to cry. “I would like that very much.”

“Brilliant.” She opened the wrapper and rolled the condom on him, making him groan. It was followed by a louder groan as she pulled her knickers to the side and sank onto his cock.

Jemma cupped his face in her hands and kissed him as she set the pace, riding him with abandon.

Above them, the roof creaked as the wind picked up and the sound of the rain changed.

Jemma raised and lowered herself, enjoying the stretch of her body around his prick, and the knowledge that they were being naughty.

Fitz planted kisses on her cheeks and jaw as he mumbled her name.

She cupped her breasts, playing with them and plucking at the nipples. Fitz watched avidly, his cock bucking in her channel. His shoulders moved like he was trying to get out of the tie, and she put her hands on them.

“I want you to stay like this,” she said. “Hands where they are.”

He immediately stopped trying. “Can I see, then?”

She pulled up her shirt and pushed aside the cups of her bra. Fitz mumbled his appreciation.

“Once we’re done with…family having,” she said. “I’m going to pierce my nipples.”

Fitz’s face jerked up towards her, and his mouth fell open? “Really?”

“Maybe two little rings? Would you like that?”

He moaned, loudly, and his hips hitched towards her, pushing his cock deeper.

“I’ll take that as a yes.”

Fitz pressed his face into her neck, nibbling and sucking. Her belly was starting to tighten, and she brought her fingers to her clit, needing just a little friction before—

“Fuck,” she yipped, her body catapulting into ecstasy.

Fitz’s sucking at her neck became more urgent, and he was huffing through his nose, his breath warm against her skin.

She reached behind him and pulled the tie loose, and he surged forward, bowling her over onto her back and pumping furiously, his mouth on hers.

Jemma laughed and grabbed his ass, encouraging him to keep going. Another climax had her squealing, and then he came with a loud groan, thrusting one last time deep inside her.

He kissed her sloppily a few more times, then anchored the condom and pulled out, sitting back on his heels to pull it off as he glared at it.

Jemma sat up and grabbed her tote to get a napkin.

“You know the first thing I’m going to do when we don’t have to use these?” he asked, knotting the end and handing it over for her to wrap.

“What’s that?”

“I’m just going to lie on top of you when we’re done and not move. Completely squish you and leave my prick in you until you tell me you can’t breathe or we fall asleep.”

Jemma tugged her jeans on. “Sounds like you’ve been thinking about this.” It also sounded very nice. A Fitz-blanket.

Fitz stood and did up his trousers. It looked like he didn’t know what to say.

“The offer is still there that we can use something else in the meantime. I know I reacted badly to the pills, but there are lots of other options.”

He watched her as she pulled out her travel makeup kit to do a touch-up. “Nah, don’t think so.” Fitz shook his head. “I was thinking we could marry quick-like.” He shrugged a shoulder, looking a little sheepish.

“How quick?”

“Month or two, um, or tomorrow, while Daisy’s still here. I could get your mum and dad to town in time, and my mum lives here.”

Jemma raised a brow and lowered her mirror. “Are my mom and dad already on the way?”

“Maybe?” he squeaked. “They’ll be joining us for dinner. And my mum.”

She laughed, tucking away her makeup bag and holding out a hand to Fitz. He helped her to her feet. “You have this all planned, I see. What about a dress?”

Fitz scratched behind his ear. “I’ve already done some work on the site for a store here in town that Daisy said you’d like. I guess they’ve got some non-traditional stuff? Why don’t you and her pick something out online tonight?”

“And where are we getting married?”

“Kibble Palace, at the botanic gardens.”

She was stunned. He’d taken her to the gardens right after she’d moved in with him and there’d been a wedding going on, and Jemma had said wistfully how it was such a perfect spot. Fitz had remembered.

He shifted his weight from foot to foot. “Actually, there was a cancelation there a month ago, and I had a program in place to snap up an opening, and, uh…yeah, I had to get everyone here, and there’s catering, and…I love you.”

Jemma hugged him. “I love you too. And this is amazing, and I can’t believe I didn’t know you were doing all this work on the side, and I will not be mad at you about doing all this without telling me under one condition.”

“Er, what’s that?”

“You have to wear a kilt.”

“Jemma!”

“Agreed?”

“Oh, fine.”

“You had to wait for Daisy to get here to propose, didn’t you?” She took his hand, and they picked their way back to the staircase.

“Yeah, I was planning to give you a little more time to get ready, but then there was the crisis in Kandahar she had to help with, and that put us behind schedule.”

“Fitz, you are the dearest man.”

He raised her left hand to his lips and kissed near the ring again. “And you are my world.”

“Your world needs to run to the market to buy supplies for dinner tonight.”

“Lead the way.”

They walked down to the main floor, and a few rays of sunshine sneaked through to hit the ground. Jemma swiveled her head, but no one seemed to be minding them at all. She hadn’t even seen any security staff since she’d arrived. “They really are lax with security today…wait.” Jemma snorted. “Daisy distracted them, didn’t she?”

“Entirely.” He pulled out his mobile. “I’m going to tell her to meet us out front.”

On the pavement, Jemma pulled her jacket tighter against the cool damp air. Blue sky was showing between the clouds, so it would soon warm up a little.

Daisy waved as she trotted over. “Jemma! It’s so good to see you! And congrats.” She bit her lip. “I hope you’re not too mad.”

“Nope. I’m making Fitz wear a kilt tomorrow.”

Daisy’s eyes lit up. “Score!”

Fitz sighed dramatically.

“And we get to go dress shopping later,” Jemma said.

Daisy squealed and hugged her, but then pulled back. “Fitz!”

“What did I do now?” He rolled his eyes.

“You gave your bride a giant hickey the day before your wedding is what you did.”

Jemma put her hand over her neck. “Fitz!”

He made a face. “I…I can’t even defend myself.”

“Can I get away with a scarf?” she asked Daisy.

“You totally can.”

Jemma turned to Fitz. “No more sucking until after we’re married.”

He gave her a crooked smile. “Yes, ma’am, I’ll do my best not to suck.”


End file.
